DracoMalfoyHarryPotter and the Deathly Hallows
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: It's Draco Malfoy in the Deathly Hallows. alot has changed. Draco is Harry's fiance and they have a daughter. Draco will follow Harry anywhere...or will he? Slash. flamers will be used to keep Halie warm during their travels.
1. In Memoriam

Chapter One

In Memoriam

Harry hissed in pain as he withdrew his hand quickly from his school bag. It was too dark to see what damage was done and he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty and his heir next to him. He quietly got up from his bed and stumbled out of the room. He's foot stepped on something sharp and wet. Hissing in pain again he hopped on one foot to get away from what he had stepped on only to fall over something wide and squishy.

_Probably Dudley playing a prank on me again. _Harry though as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the hot water and ran his finger under it before placing a small band-aid on it. He then took a wash cloth and wiped off the bottom of his feet and wrapping a bandage around that as well. Standing up he exited the bathroom and picked up the shards of glass. Once inside his room he throw them away in the garbage can and sat back down on the bed.

He dumped the rest of the contents in his book bag in the garbage keeping only important books, a mirror shard, quills, and the locket. He picked up the newpaper everything had been sitting on and began to read an article entitled: _Albus Dumbledore Remembered by Elphinas Dodge._ Harry was so into the paper that he didn't notice the person next to him shift into sitting position. The man looked out the window. Getting on to his knees he crawled over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't you think you should be sleep, love." the man whispered in Harry's ear.

"I was just doing some last minute packing, Dray." Harry responded turning his head a little and giving him a quick peck on the mouth. "What are you doing up?"

Draco sighed and scooted closer to Harry. Resting his head in the creek of his neck. Harry resumed reading knowing that Draco would stay up until Harry went to sleep. He turned the page and began reading: _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore._ The title alone was enough to enrage Harry as he continued to read through it. He didn't know that he was clenching the paper until Draco pried his hands away and the paper fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Don't listen to a worried Rita Skeeter says." Draco said sitting down next to him. "You know Dumbledore better then anyone."

"Do I?" Harry asked a little louder then necessary.

"Daddy." said the voice behind them.

"Yes Haile?" they said in a unison turning to face the small girl.

She had Harry's face, his eyes, his nose, everything. However she had the elegant grace of Draco and his hair. She was a beautiful Child and no matter what she did her parents were always proud of her.

"I'm scared." she said sitting up a facing her parents. "I had a dream….Voldemort attacked the house."

Draco reached around and lifted the three year old up into his lap. He kissed her on her forehead and started to rub her hair.

"You don't have a thing to worry about, lia." he said reassuringly. "Daddy won't let anything happen to you."

Harry kissed the girl as well before standing up and looking out the window. The sun was coming up and soon they would be leaving. He turned to his loving family.

"You guys should get to sleep." Harry said softly so that no one but them would hear. "We're leaving out tomorrow."

"I know, Harry." Draco said firmly. "But don't you think you should get some sleep too?"

Harry sighed. "There is no getting around you is there?"

Draco shook his head still staring at Harry. Harry climbed into the bed with them. He laid beside Halie who laid between him and Draco. He glanced at Draco. He looks back to the mirror shard on his table and sees a speck of blue. It quickly vanishes. He sits up and looks at it again. He hears Draco groan.

"Harry if you don't lay yo' blind ass down." he said through gritted teeth. Earning a chuckle from Halie and a protestant grunt from Harry. "I don't give a damn if you grunt. Lay down."

With that said Harry laid down and was soon taken over by sleep.

* * *

**This is the Seventh installment of DracoMalfoyHarryPotter series, DracoMalfoyHarryPotter and the Deathly Hallows. I know I haven't finished the first one but they won't be presented in order. Isn't Halie cute? well i hope you enjoy! R&R**


	2. Dursleys departing

Chapter Three

Dursley's departing

Draco stood in front of the bed folding Halie's clothes and placing them in his bag. He looked over at his daughter who was sitting at the desk writing her name several times. Harry stepped into the room fully dressed after taking a long shower. He walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissing him on the cheek.

"You ready?" Harry asked quietly.

"For what?" Draco asked curiously.

"You pervert." Harry said rolling his eyes. "I was talking about the trip."

Draco nodded his head as he couldn't help the laughter that came out of him. He closed the bag and turned in Harry's arm so that he was facing him. He softly kissed Harry.

"Ew." Halie said still writing her name.

"Cover you eyes then." Draco growled.

Harry chuckled and rested his head on Draco shoulder enjoying the comforting feeling.

"BOY!" came the voice of his Uncle Vernon.

"Well," Harry said irritably and forcing himself to pull away. "There goes that feeling."

Draco chuckled and watched as Harry walked out of the room to go downstairs. Once down there Harry was met by his relatives dressed to travel. Dudley in a leather Jacket, Petunia in a thigh high trench, and Uncle Vernon in a tan jacket. The jacket seemed rather small on Vernon but Harry knew that it was huge. Draco's coat had been in the wash and Vernon had allowed the boy to borrow his. Ron had had a ball laughing at him.

"I just wanted you to know that I've changed my mind." Vernon said glaring at the boy in the door way. Making sure not to anger him, as his fiancé was of age and upstairs. "I don't believe that our family is in danger."

Harry groaned. "Be that as it may, you wouldn't really know seeing as you're a muggle."

"A what?" Dudley asked quietly.

"A know magic person." Petunia answered quietly.

"You heard what Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley said." Harry said stepping completely into the living room. "Once I turn seventeen the charm that protects everyone in this house will break," said Harry as if explaining this to his daughter. "Voldemort will come here and torture and kill you to get to me." Harry snorted. "He thinks I'll come save you."

Silence fell the room as they all thought the same question. Would Harry come save them? Vernon broke the silence.

"Doesn't your people have a ministry?" he asked. "I'd rather be protected by the law then some crazy organization. Why can't that Kingsley guy help us?"

"Because he's protecting the prime minister." Harry said irritably, as Vernon had already asked the question a million times. "Besides, Deatheaters have already taken over the ministry. You won't be getting help from them. Why do you think its been so cold lately. Dementors are everywhere now. If you don't know what they are ask your son."

"You mean there are more of them?" Dudley asked scarily.

"More then the two that attacked us?" Harry asked. "Yeah. a lot more."

"Dad, I'm going with the Order of the Phoenix." Dudley said suddenly. "I don't want those things to come back."

"For once you're making a lot of sense, Dudley." Harry said still shocked at his cousins choice.

"Fine." Vernon huffed. "We'll go."

In the distance they heard the door bell ring continuously. Draco raced down the stairs to get it swinging the door open and allowing Hestia and Dedalus into their home. He frowned when only Hestia walked in. Dedalus was still playing with the doorbell.

"Fascinating creation this is." he said still ringing it. "Did you know that's how muggles know there's someone at the door."

Draco had his ears covered. The noise was quite annoying. He pulled the man inside and closed the door. He was still glaring at him as he walked into the living room.

"Hestia Jones," she announced, "and Dedalus Diggles at your service."

"Right." Vernon said slowly. "we should get going."

"You do know the plan right?" Dedalus asked.

"We're going to take you and your wife and child to your hiding place." Hestia said softly at their dumbfound expressions. "a few minutes after you've left Harry's family will leave. You'll never see each other again."

Nothing was said. Draco broke the silence.

"Well, see you on the other side, buh-bye." Draco said waving to them and ushering Vernon towards the door.

"Wait." Dudley said causing Draco to pull Vernon back in the room. "Harry's not coming with us?"

"No." Draco and Vernon said at the same time.

"Now that that's clear, buh-bye." Draco said once again taking Vernon out of the door.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

Vernon came back into the room causing Draco to growl in annoyance.

"Because he doesn't want to." Vernon said. "you don't want to do you?"

"No!" Harry and Draco said in unison.

"Alright-y then," Draco said once again pushing Vernon. "buh-bye."

"But where's he gonna go?" Dudley asked.

Draco growled. "that's for me to worry about and for you to never find out. B-u-h-b-y-e." he said slowly.

"Surely you know where your only nephews going." Hestia said.

"Yeah." Vernon said. "He's going with this kid."

Draco rolled his eyes. As Vernon went over to Harry.

"Well boy," he looked as if he would allow Harry to shake his hand but instead shook his fist at him. "You'd better not be lying."

"He's not." Draco said from behind him.

"By Aunt Petunia." Harry said before she could leave out.

"Good bye." she said calmly.

"See ya, Harry." Dudley said shaking his hand.

"Gee, Dudley." Harry said shocked. "has Draco really scared you."

"hahaha." Dudley said taking his hand back. "I guess he just grew on me."

With that said the Dursleys departed leaving Harry, Draco, Halie, and Hedwig home alone.


	3. Seven Potters

Chapter Four

The Seven Potters

"I though they'd never leave." sighed Draco walking over to where Harry stood. "You wanna show me around?"

This was the first summer that Draco had spent at Harry's house. He wanted to know where everything was and about things that Harry had been through here. Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly on the lips before taking his hand and walking over to a cupboard.

"Well," he said opening it. "This is where I slept for eleven years of my life."

"Really?" Draco said following Harry inside.

"I forgot how small it was in here." Harry said allowing Draco to sit on his lap. "I love you."

Draco kissed Harry and smiled. "I love you, too." Draco sighed and slapped Harry's lap playfully. "Come on, what else is there?"

They exited the cupboard just as Halie came down the stairs with Hedwigs cage. She was also wearing a small book bag that held things she needed, and in her arms was a stuffed Dragon holding a baby lion. Draco picked her up as he followed Harry to the front door.

"This is the carpet Dudley puked all over." Harry said chuckling. "Can you believe that you of all people rubbed off on him?"

"Hey," Draco said glaring at him. "I can be a good person at times."

"right." Harry said with a wink. "This is also the door Dumbledore walked through last year."

Silence fell. Halie looked at her parents. Harry was staring at the door with a sad expression and Draco was looking at his feet. She had heard the two young men talking about this Dumbledore character a lot. Some of those times Draco would apologize at his mention.

Harry looked up and saw the look on Draco's face. He stepped forward and lifted his face up. Kissing his soft pink lips.

"It's okay, Dray." Harry said resting his forward head against his. "It wasn't your fault."

"Why are you crying, Daddy?" Halie asked as she noticed a tear escape Draco's eyes. "Did something bad happen?"

Draco smiled sadly at his daughter. He kissed her forehead and looked at Harry who was looking past them.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hagrid." Harry said walking past them.

Draco followed holding Halie close to him. Once in the backyard they were surprised by a huge group of wizards. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Hagrid, Fluer Delacour, Mad-eye Moody, Bill Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shucklebolt, and Mudungus Fletcher.

"Harry!" Hermione said running towards them. "I've missed you."

She pulled Harry into a tight embrace before rushing over to Draco. She took Halie and kissed her on the cheek. She then gave Draco a brief one armed hug.

"Hello, Hermione." Draco said slowly. "I thought only one person was coming to get us."

"There's been a change of plans, Malfoy." Mad-eye said eyeing (Pun not intended) Draco suspiciously. "What Potter ever saw in you is beyond me."

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry allowed the huge group of wizards into their home. He listened as they spoke.

"Why did the plan change?" Harry asked allowing Draco to sit in his lap.

"Pius Thicknesse is on Voldemort side." Mad-eye explained. "He's over the transportation. If anyone appeariates or floo anywhere near you they'll know where you'll go."

"So what is the plan?" Draco asked cautiously.

"There will be seven Potters in the sky tonight." Moody explained. "all heading to a safe house. The real Potter will be going to Tonks parents house."

"Wait…" Harry said looking around. "How are there going to be seven of me. Even Voldemort himself can't split into seven people."

"Polyjuice Potion." Moody said simply. "We'll need some of your hair."

"No way." Harry said. "This will be too dangerous. What about Halie?"

"We've go this all figured out." Moody said. "Now, your hair, please."

"N-"

"NOW!" Moody barked.

Harry quickly lend forward allowing Draco to pluck out a few choice of hair. Draco stands up and gives the hairs to Moody.

"Okay, will my six Potters line up?" Moody said. He counted them and realized that there were only five. "We're missing one."

"I do it." Draco said suddenly. "And I'll take Halie with me. They would expect the real Harry to have his daughter."

Moody nodded ignoring the protest from Harry. The six decoys drunk the Polyjuice potion.

"Your eyesight is awful Harry." Hermione said.

"You look just like me!" the twins said.

"Bill, don't look at me." Fluer said disgusted. "I am hideous."

"Now I understand why you wish you were the sexy one in our relationship." Draco said smugly.

"I knew Ginny was lying about that tatoo." Ron said earning a growl from the Harry with the child.

"Harry you can go with Hagrid," Moody said. "Deatheaters would think Harry would be on the most comfortable transportation for him."

They all stepped outside. Harry didn't see where everyone went before walking over to the bike.

"This is Sirius's bike?" Harry asked examining it.

"Yup." Hagrid said. "There no room on the bike so I built in a sidecar."

"you?"

"Well…Arthur actually," Hagrid explained. "But it was my idea."

Harry chuckled climbing into the sidecar. Draco was standing on the side of the car with Halie in his arms. He lend down and kissed Harry. Pulling back he allowed Halie to hug and kiss her father before going to climb onto a broom.

"Good luck, everyone." shouted Moody. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

There was a great roar from the motorbike and Harry felt the sidecar give a nasty lurch: he was rising through the air fast, his eyes wavering slightly, hair whipped back off his face. Around him brooms were soaring upward too; the long black tail of the thestral flicked past. His legs, jammed into the sidecar by Hedwigs cage and his rucksack, were already sore and starting to go numb. So great was his discomfort that he almost forgot to take a glimpse at Privet Drive; by the time he looked over the edge of the sidecar he could no longer tell which one it was. Higher and higher they climbed into the sky.

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. About thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the midst of which the order members had risen oblivious.

Screams, a flash of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over. Harry lost any sense of where they were: the streetlights above him, yells around him, he was clinging the side car for dear life, he was so worried about Draco and Halie that he almost missed Hedwigs cage, the firebolt, and his book bag slip from beneath his knees.

"No, Hedwig!"

The broomstick spun to earth, but he had managed to seize the strap of his backpack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung right wasy up again. A second's relief and then another flash of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage.

"No…No!"

The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Deatheaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle.

"Hedwig…Hedwig…"

But the owl lay motionless and patetic as a toy on the floor of her cage. He could not take it in, and his terror for his daughter was paramount. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, flares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring off into the distance, but he could not tell who they were.

"Hagrid, we've got to go back!" he yelled over the roar of the engine, pulling out his wand ramming Hedwig's cage to the floor, refusing to believe she was dead. "Hagrid, turn around!"

"My jobs to get you there safe, Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.

"Stop…STOP!" Harry shouted but as he looked back again two jets of green light flew past his lef ear: four Deatheaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid;s broad back. Hagrid swerved, but the Deatheaters were keeping up with the bike; more curses shot after them. Wringling around he cried, "Stupefy!" and a red bult of light shot from his own wand, creating a gap between the four pursuing Deatheaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Hold on, Harry, this'll do for 'em!" roared Hgried, and Harry looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A wall, a solid brick wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. Craning his neck, Harry saw it expand into being in midair. Three of the Deatheaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky: he vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broom broke into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.

More killing curses flew past Harry's head from the two remaining Deatheaters wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Harry responded with further stunning spells: read and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks, and Harry thought wildly of fire works, and the muggles below who would have no idea what was happening.

"Here we go again, Harry!" yelled Hagrid and he jabbed at a second button. This time a net burst from the bikes exhaust, but the Deatheaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were behind the motorbike, All shooting curses.

"This'll do it, Harry, Hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harry saw him slame his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon fire busted from the exhaust, white-hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal. Harry saw the Deatheaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame, and at the same time felt the sidecar sway suddenly: it's mettle connections to the bike had splintered with the force of the acceleration.

"It's alright, Harry!" bellowed Hagrid, now thrown flat onto his back by the surge of speed; nobody was steering now, and the sidecar was starting to twist violently in the bikes slipstream.

:"I'm on it, Harry, don't worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his flowery pink umbrella.

"Hagrid! No! let me!"

"Reparo!"

There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely: Harry sped forward propelled by the impetus of the bike's flight, then the sidecar began to lose height.

In desperation Harry pointed his wand at the sidecar and shouted, "wingardium Leviosa!"

The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne: he had but a split seconds relief, however, as more curses streaked past him: the three Deatheaters were closing in.

"I'm coming, Harry!" Hagrid yelled from out of the darkness, but Harry could feel the sidecar beginningg to sink agains: Crouching as law as he could he, he pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled: "Impedimenta!"

The jinx hit the middle Deatheater in the chest: For a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as he though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him.

Then the sidecar began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Deatheaters shot a curse so close to harry that he had to duck below the rim of the car, knocking out a tooth on the edge of his seat.

"I'm coming, Harry, I'm coming!"

A huge hand seized the back of Harry's clothes and hoisted him out of the plummeting sidecar; Harry pulled his bag with him as he dragged himself onto the motorbike's seat and found himself back to back with Hagrid. As they soared upward, away from the two remaining Deatheaters, Harry spat blood out of his mouth, pointed his wand at the falling sidecar. "Confringo!"

He knew a dreadful, gut-wrenching pang for Hedwig as it exploded; the Deatheater nearest it was blast of his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Moaned Hagrid. "I shouldn't have tried to repair it myself, you've got no room."

"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Harry shouted back, as two more Death eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer. As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again Hagrid swerved and zigzagged. Harry knew that Hagrid did not dare use the dragon-fire button again, with Harry seated so insecurely. Harry sent stunning spell after stunning spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them off. He shot another blocking jinx at them; the closest death eater swerved to avoid it and his hood fell off, and by the rd light of his next stunning spell, Harry saw the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike…Stan…

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

"That's him, it's him, it's the real one!"

The hooded Death Eater's shout reached Harry even above the thunder of the motorbike's engine: Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.

"Harry, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!"

But Harry was afraid: the hooded Death Eater had shouted "It's the real one!"; how had he known? He gazed around at the apparently empty darkness and felt its menace. Where were they?

He turned around on the seat to face forward and hold on to the back of Hagrid's jacket.

"Hagrid, do the dragon-fire thing again, lets get out of here!"

"Hold on tight then, Harry!"

There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue fire shot from the exhaust: Harry felt himself slipping backwards off what little of the seat he had, Hagrid flung backward upon him, barely maintaining his grip on the handlebars.

"I think we lost them Harry! I think we've done it!" Yelled Hagrid.

But Harry was not convinced: fear lapped at him as he looked left and right for pursuers he was sure would come….why had they fallen back? One of them had still had a wand…It's him…it's the real one…they had said it right after he had tried to disarm Stan….

"We're nearly there, Harry, we've nearly made it!" Shouted Hagrid.

Harry felt the bike drop a little, throught the lights down on the ground still seemed like stars.

Then his scar burned like fire; as a Death Eater appeared on either side of the bike, tow killing curses missed Harry by millimeters, cast from behind.

And then Harry saw him. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without a broom or thestral to hold him, his snake like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wand again.

Hagrid let out a bellow of fear and steered the motorbike into a vertical dive. Clinging on for dear life, Harry sent stunning spells flying at random into the whirling night. He saw a body fly past him and knew he had hit one of them, but then he heard a ban and saw sparks from the engine; the motorbike spiraled through the air, completely out of control.

Green flashes of light shot past them again. Harry had no idea which way was up, which way was down: his scar was still burning; he expected to die at any second. A hooded figure on a broom was feet from him, he saw it raise its arm.

"No!"

With a shout of fury Hagrid threw himself off the bike at the Death Eater; to his horror, Harry saw both Hagrid and the Death Eater falling out of the sky, their combined weight to much for the broomstick.

Barely gripping the plummeting bike with his knees, Harry heard Voldemort scream, "mine!"

As the pain from Harry's scar forced his eyes shut, his wand acted of it own accord. He felt it drag his hand around like a great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through his half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury. The remaining Death Eater yelled: Voldemort screamed, "No!": Somehow, Harry found his nose an inch from the dragon-fire button. He punched it with his wand free hand and the bike shot more flames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground.

"Hagrid!" Harry called holding on to the bike for dear life. "Hagrid…Accio Hagrid!"

The motorbike sped up, sucked toward the earth. Face level with th ehandlebars, Harry culd see nothing bus distant lights growing nearer and nearer: he was going to crash and there was nothing he could do about it: behind him came another scream, "Your wand Selwyn give me your wand!"

He felt Voldemort before he saw him. Looking sideways, he stared into the red eyes and was sure they would be the last thing he ever saw: Voldemort preparing to curse him once more suddenly vanished.

Harry looked down and saw Hagrid spread-eagled on the ground below him. He pulled hard at the handlebars to avoid hitting him; groped of the break, but with an earsplitting, ground-trembling crash, he smashed into a muddy pond.

**Author Note: This is the third chapter. I might be adding the fourth chapter today to but I can assure you it will be added soon. Unfortunately this chapter practically came straight out of the book. I'll try not to do that with the next chapter because copying out of the book takes forever. Sorry it took so long to update. I promise you another chapter this weekend! Enjoy! **


	4. Fallen Warrior

Chapter Four

Fallen Warrior

"Hagrid?"

Harry struggled to raise himself out of the pile of metal and leather that surrounded him; his hands sank into inches of muddy water as he tried to stand. He didn't understand where Voldemort had gone and expected him to come out of the darkness at any moment. Something hot and wet was running down his chin and from his forehead. He crawled out of the pond and stumbled toward the great dark mass on the ground that was Hagrid.

"Hagrid? Hagrid, talk to me…"

But the dark mass did not stir.

"Who's there? Is it Potter? Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't recognize the man's voice. Then a woman shouted, "They've crashed, Ted! Crashed in the garden!"

Harry's head was swimming.

"Hagrid," He repeated stupidly, and his knees buckled.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on what felt like cushions, with a burning sensation in his ribs and right arm. His missing tooth had be regrown. The scar on his forehead was still throbbing.

"Hagrid?"

He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on a couch in an unfamiliar, lamp lit sitting room. His rucksack lay on the floor a short distance away, wet and muddy. A fair head, big bellied, man was watching Harry anxiously.

"Hagrid's fine, son," said the man, "the wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your ribs, your tooth, and your arm. I'm Ted Tonks…Dora's father."

Harry sat up too quickly: lights popped in front of his eyes and he felt sick and giddy.

"Voldemo-"

"Easy, now." said Ted Tonks, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushing him back against the pillows. "That was a nasty crash you just had. What happened, anyway? Something go wrong with the bike? Arthur Weasley overstretch himself again, him and his muggle contraptions?"

"No." said Harry, as his scar pulsed like an open wound. "Death Eaters, lots of them…we were chased…"

"Death Eaters?" said Ted sharply. "What do you mean. Death Eaters? I thought they didn't know you were being moved tonight, I thought-"

"They knew." said Harry.

Ted Tonks looked up at the ceiling as though he could see through it to the sky.

"Well, we know our protective charms hold, then, don't we?" they shouldn't be able to get within' a hundred yards of the place in any direction."

Now Harry understood why Voldemort had vanished. It had been at [oint when the motorbike crossed the barrier of the orders charm. He only hoped they would continue to work. He imagined Voldemort a hundred yards above them as they spoke, looking for a way to penetrate what Harry thought was a transparent bubble.

He swung his legs off the couch; he needed to see Hagrid with his own eyes before he would believe that he was alive. He had barely stood up, however, when a door opened and Hagrid squeezed through it, his face covered in mud and blood, limping a little but he was defiantly alive.

"Harry!"

Knocking over two delicate tables and aspidistra he covered the floor between them in two strides and pulled Harry into a hug that nearly cracked his newly repaired ribs. "Blimey, Harry, how did you get out of that? I though we were both goners."

"Yeah, me too, I can't believe-"

Harry broke off. He had just noticed the woman who had entered the room behind Hagrid.

"You!" he shouted and he thrust his hand in his pocket, but it was empty.

"Your wand's here, son." said Ted tapping it on Harry's shoulder. "It fell right beside you, I picked it up. And that's my wife your shouting at."

"Oh, I'm….I'm sorry."

As she moved forward into the room, Mrs. Tonks resemblance to her sister Bellatrix became less obvious. Her hair was a softer brown and her eyes were lighter and more pure. She walked over to Harry a smiled at him.

"I'm glad your alright." she said hugging him more gently the Hagrid had. "Have you heard from Dora?"

Harry looked down at his feet. He didn't want to tell her that they were attacked by Death Eaters and that he had not known what had become of her daughter. He looked up suddenly when a realization struck him.

"What are we suppose to now?" He asked looking from the couple to Hagrid.

"There should be a hair brush on my vanity." Mrs. Tonks said. "It's black. And it's a portkey."

Harry nodded his thanks before heading towards the door. He let Hagrid go in first before turning to the couple yet again.

"Don't worry, Andromeada." Ted was saying. "'Dora's an Auror. She can take care of her self."

"I know." the woman said sadly.

"I'll give Ton- I mean, Dora, word to call you." Harry said smiling at the woman he almost hexed into oblivion.

"Thank you." she said smiling with teary eyes.

Harry entered the room and stood next to Hagrid. He grabbed onto the hair brushed and waited.

"Hey, Harry?" Hagrid said. "Where's Hedwig?"

"…She….She got hit." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Harry." he said patting Harry on the shoulder. "Never mind, she had a great old life."

Harry felt an unusual yet very familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as the Portkey jumped into action. He closed his eyes not opening them until he felt ground beneath his feet. He looked around. He was now standing in the garden at the Burrow. He noticed Ginny open the door to see who had landed in the yard.

"Mum!" she yelled running over to him. "It's Harry! You are Harry right?"

"Yeah." Harry said laughing at the question. "Is anyone else here?"

"No." Ginny said as Molly came rushing out the door to engulf Harry in a tight hug. "What happen?"

"Death Eaters were waiting for us." he said suddenly.

"Well," Molly said petting his face. "At least your okay."

Harry felt a sudden pain in his stomach as he realized that something could have happened to Draco and Halie.

"Haven't got any brandy, Molly?" Hagrid asked receiving a worried look from her. "For medical purposes."

Molly walked out of the room with out another thought to fetch the brandy. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ron and Tonks should have been back first, but they missed their portkey. It came with out them." she said pointing at a rusty oil can laying nearby. "And that one." she pointed at an old sneaker. "That was dad and Fred's they were suppose to be second, you and Hagrid were third and" she checked her watch. "if they made it George and Lupin should be next."

Mrs. Weasley returned with the bottle of brandy and handed it to Hagrid who drank it down from the bottle.

"Mum!" Ginny said pointing out of the door.

A blue light had appeared in the darkness: it grew larger and brighter, and Lupin and George appeared, spinning and then falling. Harry knew immediately that there was something wrong: Lupin was supporting George, who was unconscious and whose face was covered in blood.

Harry ran forward and seized George's legs. Together, he and Lupin carried George into the house and trough the kitchen to the sitting room, where they laid him on the couch. As the lamplight fell across George's head, Ginny gasped and Harry's stomach stirred: One of Georges ears was missing. The side of his head and neck drenched in we, shockingly scarlet blood.

No sooner had Mrs. Weasley bent over her son than Lupin grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him. None too gently, back into the kitchen, where Hagrid was still attempting to ease his bulk through the back door.

"Oi!" said Hagrid indignantly. "Te' go of 'im! Le' go of 'Arry!"

Lupin ignored him.

"What creature sat in the corner the first time that Harry Potter visited my office at Hogwarts?" he said, giving Harry a small shake. "Answer me!"

"A…A gridylow in a tank, wasn't it?"

Lupin released Harry and fell back against a kitchen cupboard.

"wha' was tha' 'bout?" roared Hagrid.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I had to check," said Lupin abruptly. "We've been betrayed. Voldemort knew that you were being moved tonight. And the only people who could have told him were directly involved in the plan. You might have been an imposter."

"So why aren't you checking me?" panted Hagrid still struggling to get through the door.

"Your-half giant." Lupin said looking at Hagrid. "The Poly-juice potion is only for human use."

"None of the order would have told Voldemort we were moving tonight." Harry said. The idea was dreadful. He could not believe that of any of them. "Voldemort only caught up with me in the end, he didn't know which one I was in the beginning. If he'd been in on the plan he'd have known from the start that I was the one with Hagrid."

Harry explained to Lupin how the Death Eaters perusing them had recognized him as the real Harry, how they abandoned the chase, how they must have summoned Voldemort, who had appeared just as him and Hagrid reached Tonks' parents house.

"They knew it was you? But how? What had you done?"

"I…." Harry tried to remember. The journey was all a blur of panic to him. "I saw Stan Shunpike, you know they guy who was the conductor on the knight bus? So, I tried to disarm him instead of…you know…he doesn't know what he's doing, does he? He must have been on the imperius curse."

Lupin looked aghast.

"Harry, the time for disarming has passed! These people are trying to capture and kill you! At least stun if aren't prepared to kill!"

"we were hundreds of feet up! If I'd stunned him and he'd fallen he would have died! Expelliarmus saved me from Voldemort two years ago!" Harry added defiantly. Lupin was reminding him of the sneering Hufflepuff Zacharias smith, who had jeered at Harry for wanting to teach Dumbledore's army how to disarm.

"Yes, Harry," Said Lupin with painful disdain. "And there were several Deatheaters there to witness it."

Harry looked down at his hands not wanting to have another word about this. He knew that he should have acted in another way but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Stan.

"What happen to George?" Harry asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Snape." Lupin said quietly. "He hit us from behind, Sectumsempra."

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew what the curse could do. He had used it on Draco last year and nearly lost him. His fist clenched at the thought of this. He looked up when he saw a familiar blue light hoping that it was Draco.

"Mum!" Ginny called as she stuck her head in the window. "It's Kingsley and Hermione!"

Harry jumped out of his seat and was stopped by Remus. He walked over to the two stopping them from entering the house. Harry knew that they were already them and folded his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed after Remus was finished with her. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad your okay!"

Harry hugged Hermione backed and smiled. He was glad that one of his friends had come back safely. The return of his friends came quickly now. Mr. Weasley and Fred came in a bustle wanting to make sure that George was okay. This resulted in Remus having a black eye as Arthur punched him to get to his kids and a aching groin as Fred kneed him to get to his hurt brother. When Ron showed up with Tonks Harry had settled himself in the leaving room sitting in between his two best friends with Ginny on his lap. She had taken to touching Harry when ever she could.

Harry's heart ached when he saw Bill and Fleur come in alone. Fleur was in tears and Bill looked all too shocked. He stepped into the living room holding his wife. He looked up as if on the verge of tears himself.

"Mad-eye…" his voice trailed off. "…his gone."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He could feel a lump forming in his throat as he thought about what this could mean.

"you mean he took Draco to his house?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"We…Don't know where Draco is." Bill said rubbing his wife's lower back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet as he felt the hot tears form. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly with Hermione on the other side. Ron gave him a sympathetic look. Harry tried not to cry. He knew that Draco would want him to be strong until they found him. There was a loud crash in the garden making everyone jump. Harry jumped up, knocking Ginny to the floor, and ran to the door. Praying that the crash had belonged to Draco. When he opened the door he felt something run into his legs and squeeze.

"Daddy!" Halie said hugging his legs tighter. "I was so scared."

"It's okay, Honey." Harry said petting her head. "You're safe now."

Halie went inside to make sure that the rest of her family was okay. Draco looked up just in time to see Harry throw himself at him. His arms were around Draco's neck and his face was buried in his shoulder. He was sobbing madly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to hold him close.

"I thought I lost you." He said in between sobs.

"You could never lose me, Harry." Draco said rubbing his back. "I'd always find a way to come back to you."

Draco grabbed Harry's chin and brought his face up so that he could kiss him. The kiss was gentle but demanding so that they knew that it was real. Harry pushed himself closer. He wanted to feel all of Draco to make sure that he was real. Draco pulled away slowly and chuckled at Harry's whimper of disapproval.

"I'm sure everyone else will want to know I'm safe." Draco said smiling at him.

"Yeah," Harry said resting his hands on Draco's hips. "Everyone except Ginny."

Draco chuckled as they made there way to the house. When they entered everyone was discussing how they knew that they were being moved tonight.

"…Well, he can't have known the entire plan." Hermione said quietly.

"She's right." Harry said sitting down and lifting Halie into his lap. "He only caught up with me towards the end."

"True." Remus said sourly. "Although he might have never caught up with you if-"

"Maybe it would be best if I left." Harry said thoughtfully, ignoring Remus. "Me being here is only gonna put you all in danger."

"What about your family?" Molly asked angrily.

"Draco and Halie can stay here until…" Harry felt Halie shift uncomfortably and Draco tense up next to him. "…What?"

"We're not staying here." Draco said softly. "We're your family. You can't leave us."

"But-"

"I don't want you to go, Daddy." Halie said looking up at him.

"Two years ago," Draco said his voice cracking. "When this relationship got serious I promised you that no matter what you do, or where you go, that I'd always be there."

"Draco." Harry said quietly.

"And that's what I intend to do." He said looking at Harry. "No matter what."

"But, you could die." he said looking at his hands. "I can barely live with myself for letting Ron and Hermione talk their way into this. I can't let you-"

"It's not up to you." Draco said standing up suddenly. "I love you too much to let you leave me here."

"What about Halie?" Harry asked looking up at him. "She needs her parents."

Draco looked at the small child in his fiancés lap. He knew it would be dangerous to take her. But, what other choice did they have.

"She can come, too." he said quietly. "And I'll protect both of you with my life."

"Draco…" Harry said looking up at him. He knew that there was no talking him out of it. "Fine. You can come…but-"

"No buts." Draco said putting a finger to Harry's lips. "We're coming and we're staying together."

Harry nodded his head. He gasped at the throbbing pain in his head. His scar was hurting and Draco knew it.

"I'm…gonna go get some air." he said sitting Halie in her own chair.

Draco nodded his head as he watched Harry make his way out of the house. He hoped that he would be okay.

Harry's eyes were closed so he didn't hear Hermione when she stepped up behind him. He opened his eyes when the vision was over. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Olivander was laying on the floor of a ceil withering and screaming. Begging Voldemort to stop hurting him. He had been wrong about something. Something about a connection?

"Harry?" Hermione said questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He said quietly looking at her and then away. "Just a vision."

"You know," Hermione said firmly. "Dumbledore wouldn't like this. He would have told you to stop having these visions and control them better."

"We'll I can't do that can?" Harry said rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Draco and Halie come?" Hermione asked suddenly. "It's gonna be really dangerous."

"I know." Harry said rubbing his eyes. "But if I say no…he'll just follow us."

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, he followed us into the Chamber of secrets, he followed us to go save Sirius, he followed us to the Department of Mysterious, and he almost followed Snape out of my life." Harry explained. "There's no stopping him once his made his mind up."

Hermione chuckled even though she knew it was true.

**Author Note: Sorry for the late update. There's been a lot going on what with me getting ready for school and my sister's birthday. Then there was that thing when I had to move my computer so…yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kinda loving. Read and Review please. **


End file.
